1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses having a pair of additional lenses (e.g., tinted lenses) which can be easily replaced as desired.
2. Description of Related Art
Eyeglasses having a pair of additional myopic, presbyopic, or tinted lenses are well known. Typically, such lenses are hanged on top of frame. In use, a person can pivot down the lenses for viewing. However, the prior hanging arrangement is not reliable in fastening. In other words, the additional lenses are subject to disengagement. Hence, a need for improvement exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pair of eyeglasses, comprising a frame comprising two first lens, two bifurcated first end pieces each including a channel, and a cavity in a bridge; two replaceable lens frames each comprising a second lens, a second end piece at one end, the second end piece being threadedly fastened in the channel, a rear tab at the other end releasbly fastened in the cavity, and at least one ridge on the tab, the ridge being urged against inside of the cavity and two temple pieces each having a forward connecting end pieces pivotably, threadedly fastened in the channel.
In one aspect of the present invention, the second lenses are tinted lenses.